My Island Sweetheart
by Yuna Of Besaid
Summary: Born and raised in bevelle, Paine finds life dull and dreams of moving away to a far away island. When her mum is forced to leave her job, life seems to take a differnt approach. Paine centric.
1. Chapter 1

This first chapter has taken me most of a rainy day so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy X-2

* * *

**My Island Sweetheart**

**Chapter 1**

Every year was exactly the same for Paine. It started out, the winter months, in Bevelle. The weather was bleak and cold, eternally dark. The streets were much the same, deserted when everyone else had the sense to stay safely snug inside by their fireplaces when the rain was falling down. Rarely, white cascading snowflakes brought young children and anxious mothers outside to enjoy the sight, but generally, it just rained. The mornings were dull. Filled with stormy weather and frosty windows. The orange fires glow brought a small sense of warmth but, with the yule season over, there was little colour or enjoyment to be had.

Paine stared dreamily out of her small bedroom window, white with morning, at the wet, grey pavements below in the streets. Priests often past, holding large green umbrellas to protect their long robes from the showers on their way to the temple. Occasionally, she would spy a young child being dragged to school by their busy mothers whilst they skipped puddles in large raincoats and yellow Wellington boots. It was on these kinds of days that Paine wished she could sit on the windows ledge, high above, and observe the comings and goings of the city drifting by. The gentle pitter-pater of rain was soothing and almost hypnotic to her, she made the most of her quietest part of the day. Forcing herself away from the pretty sight below, she advanced begrudgingly to the dim lit bathroom to prepare for another solemn day at school. Bevelle high was hardly the first place Paine wanted to spend her time. She found the students overly mean and superficial. All the girls, rich and plastered in the latest fashions, teased her for being more of a tomboy, an outsider. The boys all avoided her on account of her lack of popularity and looks. They called her weird, ugly and crazy, looking into the slightly chipped mirror she thought she could see why. Paine was a tall girl for her age, that being seventeen, she seemed to tower over some of the other girls in her classes. Her facial features confused many, at some points she seemed very boyish and plain and at other times very feminine. Her eyes were an outstanding ruby colour yet soft and understanding, and her hair was silver, short and cropped back past her ears for ease. She mostly wore black or leather, not to fit into any particular group, but because that was how she felt most at ease. Her physical strength was on par with her wit and sarcasm and she could often beat half the boys double her height without even putting any effort into it. Paine wasn't a bully though, she kept herself to herself, unless provoked. More over, she was a loner. No one understood her or even cared about her there. Even the tutors forgot her name during registration. To Bevelle high, she was an invisible blur. Sighing she left the bathroom and quickly grabbed her grey coat and backpack from the bedroom floor. Rushed slightly, she threw them on and hunted the kitchen for her door keys. She knew her mother wouldn't be up until about ten so she silently crept out the front door, cursing when the wild wind slammed it shut. The breeze was nice, the unique smell you only get after a rainstorm filled the streets and sent a chill down the teens neck. It was just what Paine needed, refreshment. Time to think, time alone before the chatter of nine hundred or so students hit her ears. Paine thought about her life, she was seventeen but felt over thirty. She couldn't understand other teenagers and their ways of fun or humour. Maybe that was why she was so unfavoured at her school. Her stomach flipped over as she approached the large metal gate of the school, another day of irrelevant insults and profanity awaited, it didn't take a scientist to tell her that. Stepping into the well lit atrium she felt instantly targeted as she removed her coat. She spotted girls whispering behind their hands and giggling at her. Paine looked down at the marble floors, avoiding eye contact with everyone. With ease she navigated herself into the library. She'd never cared must for books. A book couldn't tell you all the answers in life. But it was her only safe haven away from the noise. Grabbing a double bound book of the end of the shelf she seated herself around a corner of a large collection of romance novels, away from prying eyes. Here she could relax and divulge her mind to her ideal place. Golden beaches and topaz blue waters. Crystal clear waterfalls and emerald banks of a tropical island somewhere. She'd never left Bevelle before, all her life she dreamed of visiting these gorgeous hidden islands. She had fallen in love with the ideas of hidden caves and secret ivy covered towers. Nothing made her happier than to visit this place in her imagination, the warmth of the sand and brightness of the sun. The bell rang, condemning her to first period math where her essay on pi was already three days overdue. Sighing she left the library and her hidden island and clambered towards the stairs with the rest of the rubble.

"Watch where you're going freak." A short blonde haired girl cried, giggling to her friends as she pushed past Paine. Had no one been there, Paine was sure she'd end up throwing her down the staircase personally.

School dragged on incredibly slowly for Paine, as usual, until the three thirty bell announced her departure from this living nightmare once more. The showers had stopped but the pavements remained damp, unnaturally shiny in the sunlight. Large puddles made home at the edge of the paths. The walk home was worst than her walk in had been. She had to occasionally stop for squealing girls who had gotten their toes wet from lake-sized puddles and large cars that swept by, spraying giant waves of water onto Paine's already sodden clothing.

Completely soaked, chilled to the bone and utterly depressed Paine opened her front door, not paying any attention to her surroundings, dropping her school bag and wet coat to the hallway floor. Walking into the warmer lounge she noticed an unusual sight.

"Mum?" She asked, noticing the woman sitting in the large sofa by the fireplace. "What are you doing home?" She continued, bewildered. In many aspects Paine was very much like her mother, she shared the same ruby eyes and tall slim figure. Her mother was a timid yet pretty looking brunette, with a kind smile and warm heart. She remained unmoved in her chair, staring at her daughters gaze.

"Paine, I need to tell you something urgently." She began, still facing directly ahead. "Please, sit down." She gestured to the seat opposite to her. Paine anxiously obliged. Her mother was hardly ever at home, being such a highly demanded lawyer. "I'd like you to go pack your belongings. We're moving to Besaid." She started, Paine was in utter disbelief. Besaid? It was an escape from her mundane life. It was like a wish granted. But surely at a price. "I don't wish to interfere with your studies or personal life but I feel it for the best for us both." She continued, a twinge of sadness in her voice. Paine was stunned, so it was at a price. She was grateful for her mother's actions. But more over curious.

"Why? I mean, mum, you love Bevelle. You grew up here. I grew up here." She started unsure why she was fighting this.

"I promised you from the day you were born I would never lie to you so I shall keep my word. The firm can't afford me any more. I lost my job today. This house is hard enough to pay for on one budget alone. Right now its,impossible." Paine took in the information, weighing her fantasies against her mothers hidden tears. She would gladly sacrifice her happiness for her mother. Hadn't she proven that seventeen years over?

"I understand." The ruby eyed girl nodded, walking towards the door to leave her mother alone with her thoughts, stopping only to ask.

"When do we leave."

"Tomorrow, dawn." Was the softly spoken response. Paine sighed softy.

Clearing her room was a harder task than she imagined. It was painful seeing all her stuff laid bare, a thousand items, ten thousand stories. A bear, half a buttoned eye missing, tattered and torn but well loved. She thought back to infancy, how she had loved and taken him everywhere with her. Fed him dinner and tucked him into bed. She remembered crying when she let go of his paw in the middle of town and how her mother got mad for running half way around Bevelle to retrieve it. Paine couldn't help but shed a tear, remembering her life before now. Remembering how happy her mother was before her father had died. A victim of sin. Maybe, a new start was what they both needed, she thought, shutting her eyes uncontrollably out of fatigue.

Paine didn't remember falling asleep that night, nor any of her dreams. Looking around at her bare room it was evident that her dream was about to become a reality. The morning moved slowly, but soon enough both mother and daughter were stood side by side on the Bevelle docks, ready to board. Paine imagined this moment in her head a thousand times. A small smile to the big city then a giant adventure to follow. There was no smiling this time. As the stout captain boarded them and set ready to sail she couldn't help but let her mind wander. She was unnatural, a freak. She'd never had a friend in her life. How was she meant to adapt to a new place if she didn't know how? The blue ocean was clear in front of her, the contours of an island only vaguely visible at this range. Within the hour they would arrive, and there they would start a new life. A NEW life. It was daunting when all she knew was Bevelle. Did people act differently here? What if they saw her as a freak too, a change of scenery couldn't change that. She let her mind wander, forgetting the beautiful image in her head of her dream island until her mother called her over to the port side of the ship.

"Look Paine! Isn't it beautiful?" Her mother cried, in raptures over the dainty little island. It was more than beautiful. It was Besaid. Emerald green hilltops with topaz waters and golden beaches. The dazzling sunshine perked up her spirits as she watched young children playing by the tides innocently, laughing and having fun. "Welcome to our new life." Her mother smiled, walking toward the cabin to fetch her luggage. Paine stayed stationary. Watching as they pulled up to the docks. Some of the villagers had come to greet the arrivals. Smiling and waving. Among them Paine noticed a teenage boy of around eighteen, tall and dark skinned, contrasting with perfectly feather white hair and a charming smile. He was laughing with his friend, a slightly shorted al Bhed boy. Blonde and wearing an eye patch. It was then that Paine, unknowingly, first laid eyes on Baralai Maytan and Gippal Lraago. And it is here, where Paine's story really began.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N short update. I hope people are enjoying this story. I do try and encourage reviews but If you just wanna read, go ahead :) This is dedicated to Ice wind 1 for writing some of my favourite Baralai scenes ever :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to FFX-2.

* * *

**My Island Sweetheart**

**Chapter 2**

Departing the boat, Paine noticed a group of teenagers, about her age, talking to the two boys. There were two other guys, one was tall and lean with golden rimmed glasses and a long brunette pony tale. He seemed tensed and not relaxed, in Paine's opinion he looked mildly uncomfortable being there. His face was hardened, hardly smiling but listening intently. The other looked more like the Al Bhed, tall and blonde with blue eyes and a wide smile. He laughed a lot and was clearly a blitzer as he was carrying a blitz ball under his right arm. Next to the blonde were two girls stood closely together, clearly very close friends. The first was remarkably shorter than Paine, roughly 5"2. She too was an Al Bhed with a large collection of blonde beaded braids hanging around her face. One thing Paine noticed about her was her lack of clothing. The girl was parading around in a short beige shirt and bikini top, but then again, it was hot. The girl was bouncing around happily, prodding her friends in the arm and running away quickly. The other girl was about an inch taller than the Al Bhed and a brunette with shoulder length layer hair. She seemed kind and friendly, a motherly figure perhaps. The small group were unlike any she had ever seen before.

Her mother clambered off the barge weighed down with a large proportion of suitcases and boxes and walked directly toward the group of youth. Anxiously, Paine followed behind, looking at the sand instead of directly at anyone.

"Excuse me." Mrs Fynneun, Paine's mother, asked approaching the tall tanned boy with the white hair. "Myself and my daughter;" She said motioning to Paine. "are new here. We're looking for the village." She politely finished, smilingly sweetly. Before the young man could even contemplate answering the short blonde girl gave a high pitch squeal.

"You must be the new tenants. Yay! Yunie another girl!" The Al Bhed yelped with joy staring between Paine and the brunette. "Told ya we'd beat you eventually."She giggling turning to the other Al Bhed and making faces.

"Rikku did you have to deafen me?" The dark haired boy scowled at the girl who was apparently called Rikku.

"Yeah yeah Cid's girl." The Al Bhed replied lazily, leaning on the wooden railing for support. "Still more guys than gals." He teased, making the blonde pout and stick her hands on her hips. Sensing a brewing argument the other girl spoke up.

"Um this may go on for a while." She nervously giggled as she watched Rikku attempt to hit the blonde boy whilst he held her at arms length. "Me and Baralai will show you to the village." She kindly added, grabbing the tanned boys arm suddenly and dragging him out of the path of a handful of sand Rikku had tried to throw at his friend.

"Thanks." He chuckled nervously, edging away from the scene before he could be dragged into anything. As they began to walk away from the golden beach Paine watched as the two Al Bhed managed to coax the remaining boys into a sand war. Her last sight as she turned the corner was of Rikku being thrown into the clear, topaz sea by all three guys.

"I'm Yuna by the way."The brunette girl introduced. Looking closely at her two tour guides she noticed that Baralai had dark chocolate coloured eyes and Yuna appeared to have one blue and one green eye.

"What's your name? Baralai asked, questioning Paine more so than her mother. She'd only been here a matter of minutes and already she felt completely at ease with these people.

"Paine." She replied, formally shaking his hand.

"You must be from Bevelle." Yuna giggled, noticing her way of greeting. "Both me and Baralai are from Bevelle too. I moved here when I was seven and 'Lai's only been here three years." She laughed, skipping along happily through the dark greenery that was the island path.

"Yeah, so we understand how its a bit intimidating living away." Baralai added with a grin.

"Your friends seem very lively." Paine's mother laughed, hearing the squeals of a wet Rikku from behind them. The two teens chuckled slightly.

"The two Al Bhed are Gippal and Rikku, as you heard. Both hyperactive and fun loving." Yuna explained. "Rikku is my cousin. Her father is my mother's brother. I'm half Al Bhed." She continued.

"Rikku has been here about four-five years. And Gippal, well, he's just here." Baralai laughed. Yuna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You seriously can't remember how long your best friend has been here?" She teased.

"No, I just try to forget." He chuckled.

"What of the other blonde boy? Isn't he Al Bhed too?" Mrs Fynneun asked, curious. Yuna shook her head vigorously.

"No, no! Tidus is just a mystery." She nervously giggled, turning a slight shade of pink at the mention of the boy. Baralai crept closer to Paine and whispered something in her ear.

"Yuna has a crush on Tidus. Best not to offend him in front of her." He suggested, making Paine silently snigger. She'd never been told a secret before.

"The silent, dark haired boy is Nooj. None of us really understand him either." Yuna shrugged, oblivious to Baralai's comment. "Well, welcome to Besaid." She added, ushering them into the village.

Looking around the village for the first time was an incredible sight. There were collections of large huts linked in a circle around the towering, clean, white temple. In the centre of the village was a fire pit, dormant but clearly a festival piece.

"This may get a little complicated so listen up." Baralai began, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I know it looks like few, but behind most of the huts are another three or four." He pointed to the left side of the village, to the first hut in the line-up. "That first hut, that's a shop. The one next to it;" He continued, pointing to the middle hut. "is where Gippal lives." Up close Paine noticed that the structures were two levels high and fairly round. "The one on the right of that used to be the crusaders lodge. That is where Rikku lives." He laughed, clearly Rikku was happy with that arrangement. "Behind them are two more huts you see. The left one is Tidus, the right one is Nooj." Baralai continued, shorter of breath. "To the right of the temple then. The one nearest the temple is the Taylor. Then the middle one is Wakka and Lulu. Lastly on the end is the lovely Yuna." He said, patting her delicately on the head.

"Well thank you Baralai, Yuna. But where are we?" Paine's mother asked.

"Behind Yuna's house is a small path. There are two more huts. The one on the left is me, the one on the right is yours." He smiled, waving as Yuna excused herself to go to her house for a minute. Walking behind the huts they came across the buildings Baralai described. He walked the two ladies to their door.

"I'll allow you to make yourself at home." He politely said, giving a small bow. "See you soon Paine, Mrs Fynneun." Baralai said disappearing into his house. Entering the door Paine realised the small looking hut was deceivingly spacious. The whole of the ground floor was combined into a large living area and kitchen. It was very rounded and warm in colour. In the centre of the room was a large cream rug which has a soft beige sofa placed around it facing two small arm chairs. In the corner by the back window was the kitchen section. A large marble breakfast bar separated the areas accordingly. The previous owner has conveniently left their furniture for the new tenants. Looking down at her three heavy bags, Paine was very glad. On the left corner of the room was a small spiral staircase, narrow but quaint. On the second floor they noticed it was separated into two bedrooms and a bathroom. Her mother's bedroom was fairly big, not giant but large enough for one. It was extremely light and the wooden furniture complimented the room well. The carpet was a soft cream and the walls a light lilac. Paine's room, for want of a better word, was huge. The centre of the room was a large square lilac rug with a large double bed on one side and a writing desk adjacent to it. Above the desk was a large window overlooking the town. On the wall opposite the bed was another window that faced into a large bedroom next door. Paine saw that the room was also very large and similar in furniture. The window had to be just under a metre and a half away from her own. Looking closely she noticed the room was Baralai's as she watched him do something at his desk, back turned to her unknowingly. Spotting this she pulled her head away from the window to avoid being called a peeping tom on her first day in a new town. Reflecting on her sudden emotions of yesterday, sadness, anxiety and confusion, she couldn't believe the sudden transformation. The rain had disappeared from her life . She couldn't believe how friendly everyone was. It really helped that both Yuna and Baralai knew how she felt, although empathy was an emotion she wasn't very familiar with. To have such neighbours, let alone a friend, was more than she could ever dream of. Paine accustomed herself with her room properly, placing her stuff into allocated placed, before descending into the large room below. Entering the Kitchen area she saw her mother unpacking the plates into a large wooden cabinet.

"So mum;" Paine began, helping out by placing the mugs onto the shelf above. "What do you think?" Her mother laughed in response shaking her head in belief.

"I can't believe how perfect this place is. There has to be a catch somewhere. No one loses there job and end up in a nicer place because of it." She gentle woman responded gleefully.

"Yeah, somewhere." Paine responded, wondering if there really were any limitation to her happiness.

"Why don't you go explore the village. I'll be perfectly happy unpacking here." The ruby eyed woman urged, hoping Paine would take the initiative to make friends with the people she had met so far today. Before she had time to rebel against leaving the house a rhythmic knock was heard at the door, followed by a short giggle. Sharing inquisitive looks Paine was forced to allow the sunshine into the room when she greeted her guest. Standing before her was Rikku and Yuna literally hip to hip with manic smiles.

"If you're too busy its ok, but if not do we have permission to kidnap Paine to introduce her to the island?" Rikku asked in excitement, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Go ahead girls. Have fun." Mrs Fynneun smiled kindly and waved goodbye as Yuna dragged her next door to Baralai's house.

"Heya Mrs Maytan. This is Paine, your new neighbour. Paine's mother is next door unpacking." Yuna introduced the two, Paine could instantly see Baralai had his mother's hair and dark eyes. A fairly tall lady, dark skinned. A true island tiger-lily.

"Pleased to meet you Paine." She said, softly shaking the silver haired girls hand. She had a calm, kind voice, similar to her son's. "I guess I'd better play the good neighbour and introduce myself to your mother." She said with a excited shrug, taking some freshly made cookies out the oven and carrying them over to Paine's front door.

"'Lai's mum is lovely." Rikku whispered, dragging her new friend up the narrow steps to what she assumed was Baralai's room. Opening the door her suspicions were affirmed.

"EEEP!" Rikku yelled excitedly, clapping her hands quickly together. "You and Baralai are window buddies." She cried dramatically pointing at the oppositely placed windows.

"Riveting, isn't it?" Paine sarcastically responded, mentally kicking herself for being so cold. To her surprise, Baralai, Yuna and Rikku all laughed.

"You fit in well here Paine." Baralai chuckled as he stood up and grabbed his silver mobile off the desk. "Where are we headed?" He asked the girls whilst Paine quickly scanned the room in front of her. The walls were light green, plain but spacious. Baralai's room consisted of a beige writing desk and chair, a large oak wardrobe, a double bed and a state-of-the-art stereo. The entire room was spotlessly clean. Above the noticeboard on his desk she saw he had a large collection of photos of his friends. On the desk lay many scattered C.D cases ranging from heavy metal to classic. A music fanatic.

"Well assuming that Gippal and Tidus are down by the docks, there would be a good place." She suggested, turning pink again at the mention of Tidus' name.

"Aww!" Rikku whined, pouting. "I don't wanna walk down there again. Besides, those meanies threw me into the sea. Call them here! Its nearer for Paine too." She suggested, prodding Baralai hard in the arm till he gave in.

"Fine, fine. Just don't get sand everywhere." He laughed. "Paine, make yourself at home."He added, punching in Gippal's phone number. On this command Paine sat down on the on the chair next to the desk. Yuna was lounging out like a cat in the middle of the carpet, staring dreamily at the ceiling. Rikku, taking 'make yourself at home' literally, jumped whole body first onto the bed, landing star fished out, watching her friends. Luckily for the grinning blonde the beds owner was busy talking to Gippal on the phone and could only scowl from a distance.

"SO Paine." Yuna started, to make conversation. "Why did you chose to move here?"

"Well it wasn't my decision. It was my mother's, although I'm very glad she did chose here." Paine commented, not willing to give too much away about her life to these strangers.

"Not wanting to interrupt but Gippal is on his way." Baralai cheerily informed, perching himself on the edge of the desk next to Paine. Looking across at the latest arrival he noticed Paine running through his music collection with her eyes. "Ah, sorry its such a mess in here." He apologised, neatly stacking all the cases into a straight pile next to his stationary.

"'Lai, this is not a mess. My room, now that is a mess." Rikku pointed out giggling.

"As you may have noticed, Baralai is the music guy in the group." Yuna said smiling as Baralai sadly nodded along. At the same time a loud crash was heard from down stairs followed by the thuds of heavy footsteps up the stairs. Swinging the door open, thee boys entered Cooley.

"Did anyone order a Gippal medium rare with a side of Nooj extra crispy and an extra portion of Tidus for the table?" The Al Bhed boy, Gippal announced. That was all the introduction Paine needed.

"Uh Gippal you're so self-centred." Rikku complained, rolling her eyes. Grinning manically he jumped onto the bed next to the poor girl who was trying to escape.

"Never mind everyone, I think I know who ordered the Gippal." The grinning Al Bhed boy teased.

"Other than Gippal and Rikku world, how is everyone?" The dark haired boy, Nooj announced.

"Ooh! Oh! Pick me!" Rikku yelled, nearly deafening Gippal. "Have you met 'Lai's window buddy,Paine." She asked introducing the two. Nooj gave a faint look in the ruby eyed girls direction and turned away to face the window.

"Charmed." He said to her, sounding completely uninterested.

"I'm sure." Paine sarcastically muttered under her breath.

"I'm Tidus, but you can call me Ti. Everyone else does." The blonde haired, blue eyed blitz enthusiast said enthusiastically like an over excited dog.

"Well Paine. Welcome to Besaid and the insanity that follows." The snow haired boy chuckled, chocolate eyes sparkling. Looking around from the fighting Al Bhed's to a sulky Nooj or a flirting Yuna and Tidus, back to a grinning Baralai, Paine finally felt like she belonged. She was home.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all. I realise it has been a few months since the last update of this story, however I have just found my journal containing the chapters. Please do enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy X-2.

* * *

Reality had to kick in eventually, Paine thought that evening as she lay silently in bed staring at the creamy white ceiling. Her window facing towards the town was wide open sending a soft breeze through the net curtains and over her bare arms that clung to her blanket tiredly. Her new group of friends sure were a lively bunch. After all the introductions, they had spent the remainder of the afternoon in Baralai's room questioning her on everything and anything that came to mind. But tomorrow lied a new struggle, similar to the one she faced in Bevelle. _School_. Yuna and her friends were so kind, but surely not everyone could be the same. Not everyone would see her as normal and worthy of conversation. If she was lucky she could avoid all notice at all and blend into the shadows. She somehow had the feeling Rikku would rather die than let that happen. The bubbly blonde wouldn't let Paine escape public notice without a fight, that much was certain.

The aspect of travelling to the school had amused her slightly though. Besaid was far too small for a school yet possessed way too many students to teach at the temple, so to avoid a crisis a 'school boat' was deployed everyday to Kilika port where Kilika academy, the nearest school, was located. This meant an hour long journey. Every morning. Five days a week. Paine groaned in sorrow at the though of early starts everyday, since the ferry left at seven in the morning. All Paine had been told was the school was large, smaller than Bevelle high but larger than a small village. The worries built up inside her mind until she thought of all the events that had passed that day. Blissfully, Paine fell asleep without fearing the next day for the first time in her life. What ever events unfolded tomorrow, she would have her new friends there for her.

Awaking to the sound of singing gulls and the gentle tides crashing against the shore was the most pleasant experience Paine had ever known. The rhythmic pounding of the water was a relaxing dream, she felt completely at peace. She continually drifted between conciousness as the sea breeze blew across her face and arms.

"Paine! Yuna and Rikku are here to see you." Her mother yelled up the tiny staircase, remembering the visitors name with ease. Rubbing her eyes and groaning into her cold pillow, Paine heard the instant loud thuds of Rikku's steps clambering up the stairs towards her door. The silver haired girl sat up, pulling the covers over her shoulders when she noticed the chill in the room.

"Wakey wakey, Painey!" The blonde intruder sang, bursting through the oak door and into the lilac room without asking its owner's permission. Paine noticed Yuna skip through the door happily, following her cousin to the edge of the bed. The half awake girl noticed both of her visitors were dressed in forest green uniforms which consisted of green blazers, white blouses and checked green skirts. Rikku has opted for the shorter skirt look with knee length green socks and cute little kitten heels. She had a yellow tie with green stripes hanging over her white blouse, mid-length and loosely tied. Paine saw that the blonde had tied her hair with little blue bands into two plaits that hung over her shoulders. The brunette had gone with a knee length checked skirt with long black boots. Yuna had neatly done the buttons up on her blazer and had tucked the tie underneath it, collar in line with the blazers. She had also tied her hair back into a high pony tail.

"Uh, I don't have an uniform." The ruby eyed girl said groggily with sleep, conscience she was going to stand out enough at her new school without the pain of forgetting regulation uniform.

"Yup yup!" Rikku answered unhelpfully, pulling open both sets of curtains roughly, blinding Paine in the process. "'Lai?" The blonde yelled, opening the big side window and tapping on the glass of its neighbour's. From her bed, Paine noticed Baralai pull open his window and lean over towards the figure mearly one meter in front of him. His hair was gelled up neatly and held together in a green bandanna. He was also wearing the forest green blazer. Paine was starting to get queezy from the sea of green in front of her.

"Morning Rikku, Yuna. Hi Paine, you're still not up?" The bright eyed boy jokingly enquired. Paine was then very conscience that she was still in her pyjamas and pulled the covers even tighter around her form.

"Painey doesn't have an uniform, what are we gonna do?" The Al Bhed questioned, leaning on the window sill carefully on tip toes. The white haired boy put his fist over his mouth in thought..

"Hmn, well its hardly fair to expect Paine to know what uniform we'd need on short notice. I'd just wear something smart." He grinned, waving as he closed his window and walked away from the scene.

"So," Paine started from her bed. "Do you guys do that often?" She asked pointing to the window. "Just bang on someone's window and start a conversation?" Rikku nodded, eyes widening in shock.

"Of course! A window buddy is a sacred thing, only granted to a blessed few in times of need. Ignoring the basic rights of a window buddy is just sacrilegious!" The blonde exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot in excitement.

"I wish I had a window buddy. The only interaction I get is Wakka leaning out the window when he puts his deodorant on after practice. It's not pleasant." Yuna stated, looking down unhappily at the floor.

"Ew, Wakka's sweaty armpits. Yuck. Poor Yunie. At least you don't have Gippal as a window buddy. I swear he spies on me when I'm changing."

"Talking of getting dressed..." Paine began, growling slightly as she tried to usher the two girls from her room, she was clearly overly used to the concept of privacy. Unfortunately, Rikku was not, as she rummaged through Paine's wardrobe to help pick out a suitable outfit. Twenty minutes and ten different outfits later the trio made their way down the sandy paths to the docks with buttered toast in hand curtsy of Paine's mother, who refused to let her daughter leave without food and had subsequently insisted that the two other girls shouldn't leave without taking a slice too. Approaching the beach Paine heard the yells of '_Get it away from me!'_ and noticed Gippal tormenting Nooj by chasing him with a spiney lizard raised above his head, whilst Tidus played with a blitz ball and Baralai calmly watching from the sidelines chuckling at the scene before him. As the girls reached the boys, Gippal stopped his previous actions, dropped the lizard andwolf whistled at the sight before him.

"Hubba hubba!" He cried, receiving a shin kick from Rikku and a cry of 'sicko'

"Geez Cid's girl, calm down." He cried, hurt in his eyes and grabbing his bruising leg. "I wasn't talking to you." The taller Al Bhed wittily replied, winking at Paine.

"Gippal, must you be so perverse?" Baralai asked, pushing himself off the wooden rail and onto the sand bank below. The blonde boy laughed and put his hands behind his head casually.

"I can't help it. The Gipster sees a pretty lady and he knows what he wants." He purred jokingly staring at Paine in her black skirt and white blouse. She coldly stared back, ready to take him on. The Al Bhed backed off, hiding behind a laughing Tidus for support.

"If looks could kill Gippal, I wouldn't wanna be you." The other blonde boy added, giving Paine a very approving look. Secretly, she was flattered that anyone had even taken the time to notice her, but truthfully she was worried to let it go to her head in case he was just trying to make her feel better. She didn't want that drama.

"Yunie! Yunie!" Rikku cried, flailing her arms around crazily and interrupting the actions of everyone. "The boat is here!" She yelled, deafening the group and running along the docks pointing at the incoming ship.

"Um, does she do this every day?" Paine asked in disbelief anyone could be excited about school. Yuna nodded sadly.

"You learn to ignore her quickly." Nooj replied, walking off to supervise the unwatched Al Bhed near the deep water. Paine could see beyond the hardened expression he truly did care about his friends. The group began to disperse as the incoming boat was docking next to a waving Rikku. Looking around at the collection of uniforms she began to understand her acquaintances personalities a little better. Paine had always likes to psychoanalyse her peers around her. When they were taunting her, she was getting a better idea into why they felt to need to bully. Most were insecure about themselves and some were just over confident, but no one on Besaid had bullied her. They just tried to make her feel a part of something special.

Yuna was clearly an introvert, the girl though as she watched the brunette slowly walk towards the docks with Tidus. The long boots and skirt gave that much away instantly. She disliked standing out in a crowd, she was neat and a perfectionist judging by her neatly tied back hair. Over all she felt Yuna was a shy girl, clever and not overly popular. Rikku, now she was the reverse. The short skirt, little shoes and plaited hair showed her 'child within' approach to life. She did not care for popularity but made true friends along her way in life. Looking over to Nooj who was safely supervising the young blonde Paine saw something she didn't expect when she first met him yesterday. His blazer shirt was buttoned up and tie professionally hung under his crisp white collar. He was the intellect of this group, priding himself on his absent attitude. Paine knew there was a heart below the shrewd comments, maybe a heart that had been hurt before... Untrusting.

Gippal. He was hardly a mystery. Blazer swung casually over his shoulder, hair spiked radically and tie as short as possible over his untucked shirt. He clearly cared way too much about general consensus. Every item of clothing had specially been made to look thrown on for the sake of his reputation. He cared enough about his appearance to grunge down so people didn't think he tried too hard, but Paine could see the careful planning of everything he wore. She moved her gaze over to Tidus who was kicking a ball between the gate posts lazily. His blazer was on and his tie was casually tied around his neck. _What you saw was what you got _Paine analysed. Turning towards the boardwalk she spotted Baralai, blazer on but open, crisp white shirt with the top button undone and hair neatly spiked behind his headband. Paine was still in the middle of figuring him out. He was smart yet relaxed. He commanded attention but did not require it. In all she felt his aura was a little bit mysterious and she was eager to find out more.

"You ready?" He asked, spotting Paine staring in his direction and walking over to her with a giant smile covering his beaming face, hands lazily resting in his jacket pockets.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She sighed, following the snow haired boy to the boardwalk. He chuckled lightly at her worry and put his arm gently around her shoulders. Paine shivered slightly, unused to human contact but not pushing away in fear of offending the boy. As the arm refused to move away she had no choice but to walk together with him towards the boat.

"Don't worry, we've got your back." Baralai added, letting go of the stunned girl, winking and boarding the ship. Paine followed silently, taking a deep breath as she went.

The sun was slowly rising on the horrison now, reflecting a bright orange glimmer across the crystal blue sea. The emerald of the grassy banks lit up, specks of diamond dew shimmering across the hills like stars escaping from the night. The sea breeze hit Paine across the face washing the sleep and worry away for a short time. She heard the soft patter of footsteps edge closely towards her. Yuna smiled warmly as she approached, leaning softly on the side of the ship and looking over the edge.

"Not the usual way to wake up, right?" The brunette laughed, watching the silver haired girl stare across the ocean waves rippling either side of the boat. Paine gave a faint smile and nodded silently. Yuna gave a short nod of her head and wandered back to talk to her cousin. _'Please Yevon, please let this place not just be a dream.'_ The ruby eyed girl prayed as the breeze ruffled her hair softly like white feathers on the wind.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, its been near on a year. I write this story by hand first so I hope you like it. Hand cramp!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2 or its characters

* * *

Kilika was just as beautiful as Besaid, Paine thought to herself as the boat docked outside the town. These were the islands of her daydreams and, as she thought back to this time the day before yesterday, she couldn't help but find the irony that she was actually in the place she escaped to when life got too harsh. But that left the question; where can you escape to when your paradise disappoints you? Would this ever perfect dream eventually end, as she suspected it would. The beauty, kindness and good spirit was more than she ever could deserve. She would always be the Bevellian freak, Paine.

"You ok?" The blonde boy, Tidus, asked as he walked towards the board walk with the large group. Paine broke out of her pit of spiralling despair and looked up at these relative strangers she now called friends.

"Yeah, just nervous I guess." She lied with a sigh, patting her hair down against the wind. It was all happening so fast. Perfect home, perfect friends. Trust. She'd never had any of these things before and now suddenly she had them all. Fate was cruel.

"You ready?" Yuna asked with a kind smile, her eyes twinkling with excitement as she held out her hand to the ruby eyed girl.

"As ready as I can be." Paine smiled back, letting the older girl take hold of her hand. Contact, flesh on flesh. It was a new experience for sure. It was kind of comforting. Before she had time to adjust to this new warmth, Rikku flew out from behind her cousin with a bone crushing hug aimed at her. Without hesitation Paine swiftly ducked out the way, sending a speeding Rikku into a fight with gravity as she plummeted over the side of the boat and into the grass and water below. Guilt swept over Paine as she gasped and called out the Al Bhed's name in worry. To her shock the entire group and a few passers-by burst out laughing. Yuna departed the boat first to help her cousin who's pride was hurt more than anything else. A couple of grass blades were hanging out her hair and a large grass stain was rubbed all over her dripping wet skirt. Nooj began to follow Yuna, stopping in front of the silver haired girl to congratulate her.

"About time someone put Rikku in her place." He laughed gruffly, passing a pouting Rikku in pleasure.

"It was an accident. Its just reflexes." Paine defended, not wanting to offend her only friends on her first day, Rikku smiled back at her. Gippal grinned and winked at her as he followed Tidus and Nooj.

"Sure, I'll believe you, Dr P." The Al Bhed laughed, proud of his new, if not very creative, nickname for the new girl. Paine scowled. She knew he was joking but hated being corrected or told how she felt and what she really meant, especially when she knew exactly what she meant. Baralai held back from the group and left the boat with his flustered companion.

"Just ignore Gippal. Everyone else does." He chuckled, flinging his bag casually over his shoulder. "So-" He announced, leading Paine towards a wooden deck that lead into the main town area. "You shouldn't be so nervous, we've got your back." He grinned shyly, walking over a large bridge that lead to the right side of the petite town. The sound of the merchants and locals was bustling with life. The gulls screeched above and the waves crashed against each other peacefully. A long board walk lead to a large building built on what used to be a sistering island to Kilika.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Paine wondered aloud. "I could be a horrible person, escaping horrible deeds for all you know." She laughed sarcastically.

"Because we all know what it feels like to be outsiders. Truth is, sooner or later, you'll want to be rid of us." He said softly, a little sadly as he spoke the last bit. Paine was confused. They all seemed like normal teens to her. How could they understand how she felt?

"Everybody hates a nobody." Baralai explained, nearing the school gates. Paine stopped in her tracks suddenly, making the boy stop in surprise.

"You're wrong." She announced. "The nobodies hate the somebodies. Those super tanned, skinny girls and sporty, jerk guys follow the status-quo. They hate what is different. But different is just individual. Special even. One day, we'll be somebodies because we're different and these 'cool people' will be nobodies, worshipping us." Paine urged angry just to hear someone put themselves down so much, especially when they were such an amazing group of people.

"Wow." The tanned boy chuckled in shock. "That has to be the most you've ever said to me." He laughed. Paine gave a scolding look and sighed. Was that really all he got from that conversation? Maybe it _was_ better when she was silent.

Entering the gates she was greeted by the sight of students playing volleyball in the sun or relaxing on the green. All there ever was in Bevelle was the perpetual rain and thunder. It was like stepping into a movie as she watched students walk past happily, chatting to their friends and laughing cheerfully. Maybe it was the weather that induced all of Bevelle high to taunt her, she wondered, as she walked through the crowd unharassed. Looking around she saw students with bright purple hair or high spikes of hair in cones. This was a place for individuals and Paine almost felt normal amongst them. Baralai and Yuna walked the red eyed girl to the reception, waiting patiently as she received her timetable and syllabus. Since she was a transfer student, her test results had already ranked her in a class set. Yuna clapped happily when she saw they were in a lot of the same classes. Baralai waved goodbye to the two girls as he walked to first period politics class. Yuna dragged and unwilling Paine up an empty stairwell to first double geography. So far she liked Kilika high. It was light and small, well compared to Bevelle, it had a real homely feel. As they entered the classroom, her new teacher introduced her and sat her down next to her brunette friend. Behind Yuna sat Nooj quietly, all his pens aligned in a neat row according to colour and size. All the walls were covered in various maps of Spira and diagrams of the weather systems. The teacher seemed friendly enough and made small talk and jokes, making first and second period slightly enjoyable. After he showed a video, he asked them to group up and discuss various weather patterns over Kilika. Nooj pulled his chair up to the two girls and leant his head on the cold desk miserably. Paine thought, as she watched the teacher leave the room, that now was a good time to ask Yuna what Baralai had meant about them being losers. Yuna went pink and played with a pen in her hand. Nooj groaned and sat up. He looked at Paine sternly.

"Did you not notice?" He asked smirking. Paine shook her head.

"You all seem pretty normal to me." She muttered, looking around the class to see everyone staring at her. She disliked being new. Nooj scoffed.

"Yeah, to you. I guarantee you were considered a loser in Bevelle. That's why you think _we're_ normal." Yuna shot the boy an evil look.

"Nooj!" She scowled. "What Baralai means is you, well, you seem too nice and popular to fit in with us. You could be a real somebody here." She said smiling at her new friend. Paine was shocked. No one had ever thought that before. She believed Nooj's version more, even if it did offend her slightly. She looked down at Yuna's exercise book, feeling the glares burn into her skull. She traced the doodles with her eyes. Mini chocobos hopped all over her green notebook gleefully. Nooj's book was covered in eyes and spirals. Paine went into analysis mode again. Yuna was a daydreamer, her world was cute and fuzzy, Probably very sheltered from pain. Nooj was more like Paine, he analysed. The eyes on his notebook showed that. Everyone pondered what was going on in his head, but when he told them she was pretty sure they wished he'd kept it to himself.

Geography flew past and soon the silver haired girl was walking the corridors or staring teens to home room. She was pleased to see both Rikku and Tidus were in her group, as was Yuna. She took a seat in the front of the class next to the waving blondes. Homeroom was pretty much a doss. The teacher left them alone to talk and play cards. Rikku insisted on spending an hour talking about her music assignment and how hard it was trying to create a new song with Tidus and Gippal playing the bongo on her head. Tidus smiled triumphantly, texting Gippal about their victory. Yuna was busy copying her homework out for Tidus since mandatory Al Bhed was forth period after lunch. Paine smiled, watching her new friends laugh amongst themselves. In a couple of weeks she was sure she'd be plugging in her earphones to block out the natter. When the bell finally rang out for lunch, all the students got up and rushed out the classrooms towards the canteen. Yuna grabbed both girls hands and dragged them towards a table in the corner, snatching it before another group did. The cousins opened their bags and pulled out their sandwiches as Paine got out her mum's home made pasta. Paine looked up towards the lunch line, seeing all four guys leaning against the wall waiting hungrily. Baralai saw her and waved, Gippal winked and Nooj snorted at something Tidus said. So, Paine thought, were there any down sides to this school?

"This is our table loves." A blonde announced loudly, dropping her tray on an empty spot. "Shoo, now." She commanded. Rikku and Yuna began to rise as a tanned brunette girl circled their seats with her muscular boyfriend and two other boys, one really tall and another rather chubby. Paine refused to move from her seat.

"Leblanc told you to move, freak." The other girl said.

"And I'm saying No. There are plenty of tables, pick another." Paine said, carrying on eating her pasta casually. The blonde got angry and stomped her foot.

"Listen new girl. I can make or break you. Now move!" Leblanc squealed, the whole room now watching the stand off.

"Look, bitch, I've met way more intimidating people that you." The ruby eyed girl growled, standing up and looking the blonde in the face. "You'd get crushed in Bevelle, now back off." She cornered her. Leblanc went red and looked ready to slap her. Before she could, Paine grabbed her pasta and threw it at the blondes top. Leblanc squealed and ran out crying, leaving a trail of pasta behind her. The other girl tapped Paine on the shoulder.

"You're gonna regret this, freak." She stormed, walking towards the door and her friend.

"Word of advice." Paine yelled before she left. "Buy a thesaurus. The word freak is overrated. Oh, and I don't give a crap." The whole lunch room stood up and cheered as the girl stomped out followed by the guys.

"Wow Paine. That was awesome." Gippal cried, coming over with his tray and patting her on the back.

"I've spent too long with her type. Time for a new start." She explained, sitting back down to her empty lunch tray. The rest of the guys arrived and filled out the table as many students passed Paine to congratulate her. Baralai sat down on her right and pushed half his tray towards her.

"That was really cool, Paine." He smiled, forcing her to take some of his fries. " But I doubt you'll be making friends any time soon." He chuckled. Paine rolled her eyes.

"I think I have enough friends, don't you?" She softly smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all. I know its been a while but I've still been writing this down in a book and i'd like to continue to share it now I have a laptop again.

Please enjoy and please don't feel offended by tragic circumstances in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to this game.

* * *

Fire erupted at her feet, the green grass burning at the flames mercy and curling into black ash. Paine leapt sideways to the dirt ground as the temple behind her exploded and shattered, the ancient rock cascading all though the village like gunfire, wrecking small huts that lay in its path. Covering her ears as they rang painfully she looked around shellshocked, her heart racing with adrenaline and fear. She spotted Gippal a few foot away from her, lying on the ground bloody. He was covering a person who lay limp beneath him – lifeless. Nooj was yelling, she could make out the muffled barks through the fires roar. She heard odd words, he was yelling orders to Baralai as they dragged injured villagers though the flames and oncoming gunfire. Gunfire...Where was is coming from? They were under siege. Someone had planned for this. She could hear screaming, increasing in pitch like it was in the inside of her hear. It was her, she was screaming. Someone suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side quickly as the hut behind her exploded from the incoming airstrike. She looked around, it was Yuna bloody and panic stricken, She was so brave and strong as she dragged the silver haired girl out of the slaughter. Paine was screaming, behind her she saw the bodies, those who didn't escape in time. Silver hair, lifeless red eyes. Her mother, lying face up, still, among the blood soaked rubble. Yuna was forcing her to her feet now, dragging her away. She could make out Tidus, covering Gippal as he carried the injured person he was defending in his arms. The sea behind her lapped at her feet, red with blood. The sand clumped together at the shore. A blue airship awaited them on the pier. At the docks Nooj and Baralai ushered people on, both heavily injured themselves. Nooj's arm lay limp by him side. The brunette girl continued to push Paine towards the airship and ran over to the two blonds, releasing a blood curdling scream as she saw the person in Gippal's arms. He sobbed uncontrollably as Yuna fell to her knees, baying in pain. Tidas moved towards Paine and she finally saw her face clearly, lying dead in the Al Bhed's arms.

"Rikku." Paine choked, her voice hoarse from the tears, Tidus pulled her onto the boat as she continued to watch her fallen friend and the mourners around her. Baralai was pulling Yuna to her feet in an hurried way directing her on board as Gippal carried the Al Bhed princess aboard.

Paine opened her eyes slowly. She had been crying in her sleep again. That dream had been so realistic. Her head was painfully sore. Looking around with half shut eyes she recognised nothing. The cream walls and plain furniture. Was she in Yuna's house? She didn't remember going there. She had gone to school and straight home to bed where that dream had happened.

"Yuna?" Paine called out, her voice husky from sleep. "Yuna?" She called out again, unable to move out of bed, her whole body was so weak. The door opened slowly and Baralai peeked his head in. Seeing the girl awake, he opened the door fully. He looked exhausted, a giant cut ran up his neck and his back.

"I thought I heard you." He softly said half smiling. "Are you ok?" He asked, closing the door and standing closer to the bed. Paine moaned in pain.

"Yeah. I think so. A little sore. Where's Yuna?" She asked, examining his bloody arms and cold eyes.

"With Gippal." He said, sliding onto the end of the bed. "She's devastated beyond comprehension." He muttered, a tear softly rolling down his cheek. "I can't believe she's gone." He whispered softly. "Everything was so normal yesterday. Now, we're all alone." The boy said sadly, looking down at his feet.

"What's going on, Baralai?" She muttered, terrified. Looking down at her arm she saw a small burn mark on her elbow.

"Paine." He exclaimed. "Don't you remember any of it?" He gasped in shock. She could feel her stomach start to knot. She literally felt sick to her bones. "Besaid is gone." He affirmed. "Rikku...she's dead." He whispered, trying to stay calm. "Spira is at war." The silver haired girl took a deep breath, feeling dizzy. It wasn't a dream. Rikku really was dead. So was-

"My mother?" She cried. Baralai looked over towards the window and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He consoled. "Almost everyone is- I mean. Well..."

"Dead." Paine muttered stoicly. The brown eyed boy nodded slowly. "And the survivors?"

"Engine room." He announced, carefully getting of her bed and leaving her to her thoughts with a small nod goodbye. She'd never cried so much. Rikku, her mother. Besaid. Gone. She drifted in and out of sleep painfully for an hour until Nooj came to get her. He helped her out of bed and into the engine room to see the others. He looked the most worse for wear than everyone else.

"Where's my son!" A woman screeched as she entered the room. "Please, he's only eight!" She cried, grabbing Nooj's shirt and showing him a photo.

"We're looking now." He said, brushing the woman off and handing Baralai the picture. They stood next to each other whispering. Paine could only make out two words. 'already dead'. Baralai saw Paine and dragged her towards him. She could see the crowd now. Baralai's mum was ok and helping the injured, as was Tidus's father. Wakka sat gloomily on his own, hanging onto a shard of black material, his wife's dress. Around them small children cried for their parents and parents cried for their partners.

"Any more survivors." Paine muttered.

"No." Baralai said sadly, his eyes dead inside. "This is the last we could find."

"Where will they take us?" Paine wondered. She missed her mother. She'd never felt so alone before.

"You, back to Bevelle." He stated. "Us?" He said, pointing to himself and Nooj. "To war." Paine gave an audible gasp.

"To war! No, I won't let you go." She cried in shock, grabbing both boys hands. "Please." She mumbled. The tears welled up in her eyes and she let her imagination take over.

In her mind she was back home, awaking from this nightmare.

_'You were talking in your sleep again.'_ Her mother chuckled as she opened her curtains, blinding her. The red eyed girl would feel sick remembering her dream, but relieved when she knew it was all in her head. She would question whether it had any sugnificance. _'A dream's a dream'_ He mum would laugh and sit on her bed. _'You know, Paine. We've had a tough life. Nothing ever seems right. I know you're scared. This place is too perfect. But I promise you, this time its just right. Nothing will happen. I promise._


End file.
